


An early present

by tinkertailor



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertailor/pseuds/tinkertailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict gives his wife a birthday present in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	An early present

It was still early morning when I awoke on my 29th birthday. It was quite dark outside and I heard only a few chirps implying there was even life outside our bedroom window. I stretched, and felt my husband’s arms tighten unconsciously around me. The soft fabric of his pyjamas pants was hugging my panty-clad bottom, and his deep breath was tickling my ear. I gently slipped out of his embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom where I peed and brushed my teeth, ready for the Happy-birthday-kiss I was sure was coming later when he woke up as well. Quietly I snuck back to bed and wrapped my arms and legs around him, while I drifted off back to sleep.

Sometime later I was woken by light touches on my shoulder. I came to awareness but kept my eyes closed, relishing the touch of Benedict’s lips on my naked skin. I could feel him next to me, probably on his side, leaning over my body to kiss me good morning. His lips trailed up my neck, touching down lightly all the way up my jawline, while one finger of his hand of was tracing circles on my exposed stomach.   
I let out a deep breath not realizing I’d been holding it, and I could feel him smile around my earlobe as he sucked it into his mouth.

“Morning,” he whispered, and placed his lips on mine. 

“Mmm,” was the only reply I could muster as he slipped his tongue inside and curled it against mine. We kissed noisily and he leaned into me. I could feel his morning wood hard against my hips and felt the familiar tingling sensation start up in my body. I moved my hand towards the back of his head, but he caught it midair and pushed it back on the mattress above my head, releasing my lips and smiling at me. Eager to touch him I let my other hand drift down to his cock and cupped him through his pants, rubbing with just a little pressure. His eyes darkened visibly and he bit his lip, but only for a second before he pulled away and shook his head.

“It’s your day. This is for you, honey.”

He pulled at my tank top and I lifted myself off the bed slightly so that he could tug it over my head. My breasts were hard, my nipples even more so and he looked appreciatively at them before leaning down and taking my left nipple between his lips. He licked it gently, sucked it, while massaging my breast with hand around the curvy edges. As he changed to the other one he let his free hand move down to my silk panties. 

“Mm, someone’s wet,” he teased as he circled the wet patch. I gasped as he graced my clit with the tip of a finger. “Naughty girl,” he murmured in his deep voice which was still slightly hoarse from having just woken up.

He kissed his way down my stomach, avoiding the sides as he knew I was ticklish and would mostly likely spasm and kick out violently (He’d learnt this the hard way). Reaching my knickers he swiftly pulled them off, the smooth fabric slipping from underneath me easily. I panted as the cool air hit my slit and propped my head up on a pillow so that I had a good view as Ben lowered his head to my pussy. 

He kissed my mount while caressing my inner thighs with impossibly light strokes that made me arch my head backwards. Then, he went to work.  
Painfully slow he licked the length of my slit, separating the lips as he went. When he reached my clit he applied pressure and started moving his tongue in eights around it, grabbing my thighs hard as I started to writhe.

“Fuck, Ben. Ah..” I moaned and twisted my fingers around his ginger curls. He groaned in appreciation – deep down he liked being handled- and let his tongue move down to my entrance, tongue-fucking me passionately. Coming back up to my clit he let one of his finger probe my opening. I bucked my hips, meeting his touch, and he slipped it inside, curling it upwards trying to find my g-spot. Another finger quickly followed and his tongue moved faster and faster. At this point I was moving my whole body to meet his hand, as he fingered me frantically. 

“Ben, I’m close. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-“ I tensed as the pleasure became too much and then my whole body shook with my orgasm as he kept licking, letting me ride out each last vibration of my climax. 

I wasn't sure how many minutes passed, but once I'd stopped shaking and came back to awareness I realized he had moved back up my body and was cradling me in his arms, smiling down at me. I returned it and moved up to kiss him.

"That was amazing," I said in a low, husky voice. "But what are we going to do about you." He grinned and rubbed himself against me. He'd taken off his pants and boxers. "I'm sure you can find some purpose for it, you dirty girl."

"Dirty girl, eh? Is that what I am?" I asked, feigning innocence. It was a game we often played, but by god, it never got old. Ben caught my hint and put on a stern expression.

"Yes, you have been very very naughty. Didn't I catch you cupping my cock earlier, even though I'd made clear you weren't to touch me?" 

"So what if I did," I snapped back, grinding my hips into him. He gripped my hair tightly and pulled my head back into the bed.

"You don't talk to me like that, young lady," he hissed.

"Or what!" I shot back, excited to see what my punishment would be this time. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed hold of me and spun my around.

"Or I'll have to spank that little arse of yours to teach you a lesson," he said calmly, though judging by his erection he was anything but. Playing my part I shrieked and made to jump off the bed, but he caught me and dragged me back by the hips.

"You dirty little tease. Stay there or it'll just get worse." I wriggled my arse at him, and that's when the first spank hit my left butt cheek, the pain making me moan out in delight. 

"You like that, do you? You whore." He spanked me again, and then again, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. 

"I'll teach you to defy me!" he roared and grabbed my neck, pushing me down into the pillows. He let go and put one hand on my hips as the other guided his cock into my wet hole. It took a little adjustment getting it all the way in, but once he could feel I was ready for him he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, groaning as he went. I moaned as he filled me out. Again and again he penetrated me, his balls hitting me hard, the hot sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud in our small bedroom.   
I started panting loudly, moaning his name again and again, until suddenly he pulled out.

"You think I'm going to do all the work, do you? Get on top of me, now!" He rolled over and I climbed on top, immediately sinking down on him, wanting him back inside me as soon as possibly. I placed my hands on his chest, digging my nails into his skin as I started moving. He roared as I scratched him lightly and tensed my muscles around his cock, making it even tighter around the sensitive head. He started thrusting upwards and I could see he was close. 

"Ben, don't come yet. Please," I gasped, as he hit my g-spot again and again. Suddenly his finger was on my clit, rubbing its sides just the way I liked it, making me scream with pleasure. 

"Come on, come for me, you little slut," he yelled, the frustration of not wanting to come without me apparent in his voice. I looked down at him, and he let his other hand reach around to my backside, gently circling my anus. He knew it always drove me crazy, and this time was no different. The mindblowing combination of stimulation in three different places was too much, and I came hard, screaming out his name, clawing at his chest, my vagina contracting around his cock, and just seconds later he came with me.

"FUCK, yes, come on, come on. Arhhhhhhh," he shouted as his eyes shut tight and his whole body arched off the bed. As I came down from my high I fell down on top of him, and we fell back to sleep, him still inside me, cum running down my leg, our arms tightly around each other.


End file.
